Time is Fluid
by DapperCrapper
Summary: You don't betray the Regent and expect to get away with it. Davina, sick of begin used as a tool for the Mikaelsons sets on a path to take them down. But that requires powerful magic... the kind where if you don't know what you're doing you might just open a time warp... Crossover with Star Trek 2009 movie.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Originals or the 2009 Star Trek movie franchise. They both belong to their respective copyright owners.

A/N: Okay, I know I should be working on Hogwarts Hybrid but the idea for this would not go away. During my sister time weekend with the little spore... ahem... I mean, baby sister, we indulged in various action/Sci-Fi/Fantasy movies on Netflix and Amazon Instant vid, two of which being Star Trek and Star Trek: Into the Darkness. And of course, my crossover loving mind flitted over to the Originals... this happened. That, and it could have been the White Russian martini I had after my sis went to sleep...

You don't betray the Regent to the Ancestors of the Nine covens and expect to get away with it.

Davina sat cross-legged on the floor of the Claire tomb workroom, the room she and Kol had spent so much time in, trying to make a dagger for that disgusting hybrid. Her mind kept going over and over, in vidid detail how Elijah, the so-called noble one, and Rebekah, who had swore to save her brother, tricked her and used her to resurrect the bitch who had took over the ancestral witches and then came back in the body of one of her best friends. All to kill Dahlia, and leave Kol hanging after she took on a position she was reluctant to, just to bring him back.

Her thoughts turned to Dahlia, and for a moment she had forgotten her anger at the Originals as she recalled the bitch that killed her best friend's boyfriend, her friend, just to make Klaus look guilty.

Okay, she could appreciate that awful woman was dead, along with Esther. Aiden was still dead, Josh was gone, Kol was gone, Gia (one of the few vampires that she liked aside from Marcel and Josh) was dead so Klaus could "make it look real." What the fuck? And it seemed Marcel was all Team Rebekah now.

That was what really pissed her off! After betraying her, Rebekah and her creepy sister Freya had the nerve to come to her, to ask for help, again! Her blood boiled as she remembered the earlier conversation. The youngest original, possessing the body of Eva Sinclair, had appeared on her doorstep with Broomhilda, asking for, of all the nerve, a grimoire to help Rebekah learn her powers!

" _Davina... I know you're angry with me, but please... If I'm to keep my promise to Kol, I'm going to need to develop my powers. Do you think, that perhaps I could use one of your covens grimoires to learn._

Davina had promptly tossed a lame Beginners Wicca book in her face and slammed the door, tying a boundery spell to the new moon to keep anyone with Mikaelson blood from her property in case The Wicked Witch of the Norse decided to try something or worse, bring their irritating, snobbish brother Elijah or that dick, Klaus. She would be _dammed_ if she helped that family with anything else!

But no, they had the nerve to ask Cami to come to her.

She had also showed up on her doorstep but before the woman could get a word out, Davina had gave her a hug, that was spelled and put her into a deep sleep. It would be fine. She would wake up in her bar in about four hours.

But then her cell phone started blowing up. Calls from Klaus. Elijah. Rebekah. Marcel...

 _Damn it, Marcel, can't you ever just pull your head out of their asses!_

She knew it would be a lot different if Rebekah hadn't had the vampire wrapped around her finger. Hadn't he warned her that the Mikaelson's stuck together, damn anyone who wasn't family?

The rational part of the girl told her that it had all been to protect Hope. And as a child who had been used for power hungry witches, she sympathized with the baby's plight. But her sympathies for the child's family... Honestly, that baby was better off with Haley and Jackson. What good could come to that little girl being raised with those freaks?

 _Haley and Jackson..._

Davina's head lifted. Now, if ever she had an ally against the Mikaelsons... it was the wolves, after what Klaus had Dahlia to them just because Haley made the _right_ choice of getting her baby away from Klaus. If this was the human world and a convicted murder was trying to get custody of his child after showing traits of abuse toward his siblings, the courts would rule in the mother's favor, no questions asked. (At least, she hoped so... American justice was so screwed it was hard to know, but one could hope.) But, that was beside the point... What was the point was that the Crescent Pack would make unyielding allies to her if she freed them... _and_ helped get Hope away from Klaus.

Honestly, once she found out that they would be raising that baby, she wanted nothing more than to get the baby away from Klaus. Why should he get to have a happy life as a father after all of the families he had destroyed over the past thousand years?

But, did she have enough power to switch them back? Turn nature back to where they would turn on the full moon and spend the rest as humans? Or, in Hayley's case, a hybrid? She had used her one chance of having access to their full power, due to the Mikaelsons and their lies, but maybe there was another way?

T.T.T.T.T.

Davina was now no longer on the floor, but pacing. She had called upon the ancestors, heard their voices. They had given her the spell needed for the reverse swapping spell but she needed to channel a huge source of power. They had suggested Hope Mikaelson, as she was Nexus Vorti. Though, considering the one time she channeled the energy of the baby, that was the day of her birth so she did not have to make physical contact with the child as that whole day was a source of power. Now, she would have to be near her, get her blood.

While subduing them to get the baby's blood would be easy, the last thing she needed was to raise suspicion. So, she went to the other witches, to help refine the plan, point out that after what Klaus had done to them, the wolves would be on their side.

They had nothing to go on. Any attempt to gain the baby's blood would negated by the paranoid Klaus and Elijah. Maybe there was a sleep spell or something.

"Why not channel something else powerful?" a little girl, one who had awoken from Eva Sinclair's forced slumber, suggested as she peaked from around a corner.

The room fell into silence and just as the girl's father was about to usher her out, Davina stopped him.

"That's a good idea," she then smiled at the girl. "Thank you."

The girl flushed in pleasure at receiving praise from the regent herself.

But finding something else would be a problem. While she had access to a whole host of knowledge, the power of the ancestors was cut off to her. But, where else could she get something as powerful? Celeste, being over few hundred years old and a body jumper, could do the spell with ease, in fact, she was the one who did the spell. The full moon wouldn't do. The pack needed to drink the antidote on a full moon, meaning the potion had to be made during the lunar cycle. (Man, this was so Hogwarts. This might have well had been Polyjuice Potion.)

So, breaking out her tarot cards, something she hadn't done in a while, she began to shuffle. The ancestors, while powerful, were only limited to New Orleans Perhaps there was something somewhere else.

She laid out five cards for something she could use. The Emperor in Reverse, the Five of Wands, Death, the Tower and the High Priestess.

She sat back on her haunches. The Emperor was a corrupt ruler and the Five of Wands was conflict. Death, the Tower meant upheaval and devastation and the High Priestess was usually the card for witches.

 _"Magae Mortem"_ the Ancestors' whispered.

Between Five of Wands and the Tower, Death could mean actual death... It usually met transformation but in this sense...

A mass death of witches? Where? Considering the Other Side was destroyed she knew nothing of what was going on. However, apparently the law of a a witch's violent death marking the ground with power still held.

She took the five cards and placed them on a map and performed a locator spell but with no luck. Growling in frustration she flounced onto the couch and pouted.

It was then she noticed her cell phone lighting up. She had placed it on silent to be able to ignore the calls of the Mikaelsons and their puppets, but she did a double take at the name that flashed.

"Josh?!" she asked, hopeful and worried. She hadn't heard from him since he had left after Aiden's death. "Are you all right? Where are you?"

"Hey, Davina... I'm... crazy far right now. But, um... look... I was wondering... and I hate to ask because I know vamps are always asking you for stuff but... any chance you can place a cloaking spell on me from afar? I have this weird feeling... Well, not so much feeling, more of absolute knowing, that Klaus and his dick family are going to use me to get to you and they can't do that if they don't know where I am so..."

Davina chuckled. "Dude... I put that spell on you when you came to say goodbye. Why do you think they haven't caught up to you?"

"Oh!" Josh sounded happily surprised for the first time in months. "Okay... Thanks."

They were quiet for a beat before Davina asked. "How are you?"

"Eh... crappy. Grieving... this whole grief thing is a ton worse as a vampire. Heightened emotions and all."

Davina sighed sadly, Kol had told her that. Vampirism heightens emotions and personality. Also, Josh had mentioned that when he said all he wanted was to meet boys, but more so after being turned. Considering Josh could have turned it off a long time ago, she felt nothing but respect for the young vampire.

"I'm sorry..."

"So, what are you up to?" he asked in a bad attempt at changing the subject.

"Looking for a place to channel a lot of power to fix Hayley take those douches down but with zero joy. My cards said there was a place where a massacre went down but I couldn't use a locator spell.."

"Hmmm..." Josh was silent for a moment but then surprised her. "Maybe you can do a sort of _Charmed_ type thing? With a pendulum."

"I don't think that'll work."

"Well, maybe... I don't know... put a card on each section of the U.S. Like, one on the Midwest, the Eastern Seaboard, the West, the South, the Northwest, and Canada... and if that doesn't work then the rest of the world?"

There was a silence because Davina was so shocked she didn't think of that herself.

"Josh, if you were straight I would kiss you!"

"I'll settle for you frying those D-bags. They need to learn..." she could hear the smile in his voice. "Let me know how it goes... so I can piss on Klaus's dissicated body..."

"In all fairness he didn't actually kill Aiden..." Davina said despite herself. "Yeah, I know... but still it's because of him all this happened in the first place. And Hayley was my... sometimes friend, but she was more honest then all of them. And Cami deserves better than Klaus... just... please, make it right will you?"

"Of course I will. And... you might want to ditch this phone and move. Since Klaus has the human faction in his pocket he can easily trace your phone. Get a prepaid phone and switch locations. I'll switch phones too and only call me at least every two weeks."

"How'd you get so good at being dodgy?" Josh asked with the first trace of amusement she had heard in a long time.

"Since you sat me down and made me marathon _CSI_ and _Criminal Minds,"_ Davina giggled. "Take care, Josh."

"You too," he said before he disconnected the call.

Davina slid her phone into her pocket and went about changing her number online. That would keep them off her tale for a while as the spell held up. But in the meantime...

She shuffled her deck and rested a card on each region of the U.S, asking for the location of a violent witch death. Of course, the South yielded the Chariot card in reverse, victory not had. There was Sophie. Celeste. Genevieve. Esther. Dahlia. But more than likely Freya had already began channeling the last two... And she wasn't sure where Sophie had died, or the others, but due to the fact they were all members of the coven, the places where they died had been channeled already to full the community. There was also a section in the Northwest that was marked by the Sun in reverse. Considering every other region of the U.S was marked by a cold card, other than the Midwest, she went based on those two.

She laid out one card for the Midwest and came up with Illinois. Further delving brought her to Chicago and based on the cards, it was a bar. Well, that was like finding a needle in a stack of needles.

She then laid cards for each southern state and came up with two. Georgia and Virginia. Georgia would be a shot in the dark, but Virginia... that was far too easy.

 _Mystic Falls._

 _T.T.T.T._

She had to hurry. If a witch who practiced ancestral magic was away from their coven's source of power for a whole lunar cycle, their magic drained away. Sophie was a special case. She always made sure to return for a weekend, the weekend of the full moon, when she was away at culinary school.

 _Again with the Harry Potter vibe. Having to return to a place at least once to keep magic flowing. Maybe J.K. Rowling was keeping a secret and was dressing it up with thestrals, broomsticks and unicorns._

So, she took a Greyhound to Chicago first and tried to feel her way to where she needed to be. Turns out there was an abandoned bar called _Gloria's_ where a witch had died. She laid out twocards, Death in Reverse and the Queen of Wands in reverse. Apparently the witch died at the hands of a vampire (a slutty one based on the Queen of Wands in reverse) she channeled the power of the hotspot quickly, finding the remnants of the dead witch cared little for vampires, especially Klaus. Then she boarded a plane and made her way to a town just outside of Atlanta and rented a car upon her landing. (Thank God Cami, Aiden and Josh had taught her how to drive) With the help of her magical reserves, she found what she was looking for. It was an abandoned bar that had been owned by a woman by the name of Bree. From what her cards told her (Death in reverse, the King of Cups in reverse and the Three of Swords) this woman, who must've been a witch, had died at the hands of a vampire (Death in Reverse and King of Cups in reverse, and boy, did she get an emotionally unstable vibe with the King of Cups in reverse) The Three of Swords told her that the death must've been heart related... or due to a betrayal... whichever. Either way, the power that marked this ground was hers for the taking.

Bree's power flowed into her easily, and even though the Other Side was gone, she could still pick up echos of the woman. Slight snippets.

 _Lexi. My friend. Murdered. Damon._

 _Mystic Falls._

 _T.T.T.T._

When Davina first exited her rented car (thank God for the past regent's seemingly endless funds that she had left to the next regent) she already felt the mystical vibes to the small town. She had heard stories of the place, of course. This was where the Mikaelsons had built their home upon first arriving to the New World. The creation of vampires. The place where Esther first died. Doppelgangers seemed to migrate here. Somehow she knew that a doppelganger had killed that witch, Gloria. Probably the most infamous, Katerina Petrova... She had learned about her in the lycee as well as when she was younger. After all, Klaus had instructed anyone in New Orleans to keep an eye out for over a couple of hundred years ago when he first founded the city.

Her senses led her to the farm on the outskirts of the town, to a large farmhouse.

She pulled out a few cards. The Four of Wands, Emperor in reverse, Lovers in reverse, Death in reverse, the Devil. And as she stepped onto the property she felt the surge of power, heard the echos.

Josette. Alaric, Malachi. Wedding. Massacre.

Gemini.

Davina's eyes snapped open and she had to steady herself against a wall. The Gemini Coven...

that's why the Lovers popped up. Astrologically it was linked to Gemini as well as a card of union... but if it was halted... And the Four of Wands was the marriage card... The Emperor in reverse with the Devil meant a ruler, greedy and corrupt...

Death in reveres: Vampire...

 _Well_...

She dropped to her knees to begin the channeling process

 _If this isn't enough power than nothing is..._


End file.
